


Perhaps Love

by midsonmer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsonmer/pseuds/midsonmer
Summary: Sakyo and Izumi expressed their feelings towards each other on their own way.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 22





	Perhaps Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st work, so bare with me!!! :")
> 
> Feedback and kudos is appreciated. Thankyou!

Furuichi Sakyou

He doesn't know since when he had been carrying these feelings around. It feels like these feelings has exists for as long as he can remember.

He doesn't know what to do about this feelings. As time goes by, it doesn't even diminish. The opposite actually. It's only gotten stronger.

Working closely together with her, he discovers a whole new side of her that he doesn't know before. 

The way she always made sure everything and everyone is in place. The way she fuss over everyone. Even the one who is already way too old to be fussed over like him.

"Sakyo-san."

He shook his head when he hears Fushimi calling him.

"It's curtain call time," Fushimi said while shooting him a knowing smile and gestured to the stage where everyone already waiting for him.

Glancing at the stage and the girl behind him, he still can't believe it's already Autumn Troupe's 7th show. Everyone has come so far.

"Tachibana,thank you," he said while squeezing her hand for a moment and shooting her a rare smile before dashed to the stage with a red ear.


End file.
